If Only I Could Wash Your Back
by Winterblade
Summary: (LIME, NOT LEMON!) Miketsukami, as usual, wants to do everything for Ririchiyo. When she is going to take a bath, he says he wants wash her back but he can't because he is male. In an attempt to repay him, she accidentally invites him to bathe with her...


_(This story takes place a few weeks after the anime ended)_

_(Ririchiyo's Point Of View, In her room, at night)_

With a long sigh, Ririchiyo collapsed on her bed.

For the last few weeks... Let's just say they have been awkward for her.

She went into her own little world, and began to think deeply.

**It wasn't long ago that Miketsukami and I started dating. I tried to be affectionate towards him, but I usually end up saying things that I don't mean... **

**For example, a few days ago, he tried to give me a simple kiss, nothing at all sexual, and I freaked out, then ended up pushing him away and making an excuse.**

**Quite honestly, I'm frustrated with myself. Why can't I just be a normal girlfriend?**

**Maybe... I can make it up to him somehow? But how? What can I do? **

Ririchiyo thought for a while, until a soft knock on her door disturbed her thoughts. "Yes?" She called.

"Ririchiyo-sama? I've brought you a towel if you would like to bathe tonight."

**Ah yes... A bath would be a good place to clear my thoughts... **"I will take a bath. Thank you."

She got off her bed, made her way to her door, and opened it. Outside, Miketsukami was smiling brightly as usual, and a small white towel was in his hands. He gave the towel to her.

Ririchiyo gestured a motion of thanks, before she turned around. However, as she was going to close the door, his hand stopped her.

Her face heated up slightly at him touching her. "Yes?"

"Ririchiyo..." Miketsukami knelt before her, and he still held her hand. "I wish I could help you wash your back in the bath! But since I am male, I cannot..."

Ririchiyo's eyes twitched a bit. **Hasn't he said this before?**

Again, she went into her own little world.

**Wait... Can't I repay him by letting him wash my back? **Ririchiyo face palmed. **What am I thinking! That's what married couples do! And besides, that would be much too embarrassing...**

**But I want to repay him for the last few weeks! I have shunned him because of my own childishness...**

Miketsukami saw her mumbling to herself, and it was almost as if she was in another galaxy. "Ririchiyo-sama?"

Without much thinking, she blurted, "You... You don't have to be the same gender to bathe with me!"

His eyes widened. "R-Ririchiyo-sama?"

She was too embarrassed to even think right now. **What the hell did I just say?**

"Uh..." Ririchiyo wracked her brain for words. "I'd like to bathe with you, but with towels on, of course. You said you wanted to wash my back, correct?"

Miketsukami nodded, still awed by what she said. He hadn't ever expected her to invite him to bathe...

"Well then..." He said. "I will go get an extra towel."

He headed down the halls, and as soon as he disappeared from sight, Ririchiyo began to freak out, her face burning.

**What the heck did I say? Inviting him to bathe with me? Sure we are dating, but were not married! And besides, we just started dating no more than a month ago!**

**But... I would like to repay him... The bath will only last for a half an hour at most... It can't be too bad...**

Minutes passed, until finally, Miketsukami's tall figure came into view from the end of the hall.

He stopped in front of her, and together, they headed into her room.

"Can I get dressed first?" Ririchiyo asked.

Miketsukami nodded.

Ririchiyo closed the door behind her, turned the water on for the bath, and began to get dressed.

She had a hard time staying calm. In a few minutes, she and him would be in the bath together, alone, only in tiny towels, and in the middle of the night when most people would sleeping...

She tossed her clothes in a small basket that was in the corner, wrapped a small towel around herself, and turned off the water for the bath.

Ririchiyo took a quick look at herself in the mirror. The towel only covered from right over her chest to her upper thighs.

"Gosh..." She murmured. "Are we really going to do this?"

She opened the door, her face burning like a hot fire. She kept her head down, and avoided his gaze.

Miketsukami was overwhelmed by how cute she was right now. She was blushing too, which made it even more cute, but as a man, he couldn't help but think a few dirty thoughts...

Ririchiyo heard slight panting, and she looked up only to see him panting a bit.

"H-hey! Stop panting! That's perverted!" She stuttered, literally exploding from embarrassment.

He forced himself to stop panting, and pushed away the dirty thoughts. "I'm sorry, Ririchiyo-sama. It's just that seeing you so cute like this... It makes me aroused as a man..."

Ririchiyo gaped, blushing still, before muttering, "Its your turn to get undressed into a towel..."

He nodded, and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

From the bathroom, she could hear him slipping out of his clothes, and Ririchiyo imagined him slipping out of his suit and under clothes...

**Oh god! What the hell am I thinking? **She mentally slapped herself. **This is why I hate puberty.**

"I'm done, Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami announced.

Taking in a breath, Ririchiyo mentally prepared herself, and boldly opened the door.

There, in the center of the bathroom, stood Miketsukami, clad in all his mini towel glory.

His whole upper body was exposed, as well as all of his legs. The only thing that was wasn't exposed was his private areas, which were covered by a tiny towel.

She gulped. She had never seen this much of him before...

Her eyes traveled up his body, before meeting his golden and cerulean eyes with her violet ones.

They said nothing, and together, they climbed into the bath together.

He sat on the right side of the bath, while she sat on the left. Lets just say that it was pretty awkward.

_Slight Lime Warning, (Lime= Not sexual intercourse, but kissing, petting, etc.)_

Finally, Miketsukami broke the long silence. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

Ririchiyo nodded slightly. She scooted towards him until she sat in front of him. Her back faced him.

He began to scrub her back lightly. She had a hard time not groaning because it felt so good.

After her back was washed, he asked her, "Would you like a back massage? It will release tension in your shoulders and back."

She nodded as he began to massage her soft back. It was even harder for Ririchiyo to hold back groans. The massage felt a million times better than when he had scrubbed her back.

Moments later, she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a small moan.

Miketsukami gulped. Although he deceives people with his pure aura, his actually does have a dirty mind, as mentioned in one of the anime episodes.

Lets just say that 'something' poked into the back of Ririchiyo from Miketsukami, if you know what I mean.

His eyes widened, as she looked back at him, confused.

A few moments passed, until she realized what the 'thing' was that was poking her.

She tried to speak, but she was literally unable to.

A few moments of silence passed, and Ririchiyo scooted a few feet away, blushing.

Miketsukami looked down into the water, his mood dropping. "I'm sorry..."

**Wait... I brought him in here so I can repay him and make him happy... I didn't bring him in here for this...**

She scooted over to him, but he did not notice, since he was still staring glumly into the water.

Next, she put her tiny hand on his large framed shoulder. He looked up, surprised.

Ririchiyo started to stutter over her words. "Uh- Um... It's- uh- nothing to be sorry a-about. Y-You can't help i- it anyways..."

Before Miketsukami could say anything, she was already drawing closer to him, until she kissed him lightly on the mouth.

Lets just say that he was surprised like hell. Ririchiyo had never kissed him before. It had always been him who had started the kiss, not her.

She was taken by surprise when he turned their simple kiss into a make out. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, and explored her mouth.

He had a hard time keeping himself under control for once, and the moans that Ririchiyo was trying to hold in but were escaping certainly wasn't helping him.

**Gah! I'm letting him take control of me!** She thought.

She forced her own tongue in his mouth, earning a small groan from Miketsukami.

The kiss went on for a few minutes, and after each moment, he found it harder not to pounce on her and take control.

By now, he had her pushed against the edge of the bathtub. They were both panting and out of breath.

The water in the bathtub had started to drain by itself since it had been so long. Miketsukami pinned her down to the shallow end of the bathub, and he was now on top of her.

He leaned down to her and licked her neck and began to kiss it as she started to whimper quietly.

**God! This is so embarrassing! **Ririchiyo thought. **It feels good; but it's still embarrassing!**

Miketsukami was now having trouble not to touch her in the chest area, as for his body was screaming at him to do so, and his mind was screaming at him not to.

**He's taking control yet again! **She thought.

Blushing like mad, she forced him off of her. He looked at her in surprise. She took this chance to force him onto the bathtub floor, which was now had barely any water left.

Ririchiyo smirked. It felt great to be on top and in control.

She lowered herself on him, and then bit his neck softly.

He moaned softly, and she had a hard time not to laugh at the moan. It just sounded a bit weird coming from a guy like Miketsukami.

Ririchiyo ran his hands over his chest, as he had a look of salvation.

Next, she did the same thing he had done to her, she licked his neck and kissed it and such.

He was now moaning uncontrollably...

A knock on the door interrupted the two. They recognized Sorinozuka's low tone. "Are you okay, Ririchiyo? I could hear you groaning from across the hall, so I let myself in."

"Y-Yes! I'm fine!" She called back.

"Alright then..." He replied simply, and moments later she heard her apartment door close.

She sighed in relief

Miketsukami was sexually aroused now that Ririchiyo had done that to him, and he started to draw in towards her. It was almost like he didn't even hear the conversation she and Sorinozuka had. He placed a hand behind her to keep her from escaping.

In surprise, she ended up jumping up slightly.

However, she had forgotten that she was only wearing a small towel that had barely stayed on her through the whole make out session.

The towel slipped, and in horror, she covered herself quickly, before bounding out of the tub and leaving the room.

Miketsukami was still in the same position, eyes wide. Although it was only for a split second, he had seen her.

What the hell just happened?

He bounced out of the bathtub, and raced after her.

She was curled up on her bed, hiding under the blanket, despite being wet. She really didn't know what to do now.

He leaned over, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Ririchiyo sighed. "It was my fault. Anyways, w-will you sleep here tonight, since it is already quite late?

He nodded.

After drying himself off, he joined Ririchiyo in her bed.

By the time he was dried off, she was already sleeping.

He smiled softly, before crawling into bed with her.

In the end, Ririchiyo had succeeded. He was happy.

The End! Hope You Enjoyed :D.


End file.
